Hogwarts, A New Dawn of a New Threat
by Kirito Takashi of Arterial
Summary: So where do I begin, I am Alister, Alister Zheng but now known as Treaty. I was born on the 18th of September 2002. Hey guys this is my first official fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. All OC. Post-Hogwarts. Follow, Favorite and Review. Hikara Takumi of Arterial
1. Prologue

**Hey what up peeps, that sounded better in my head. Um this is my first official fanfic, when I say that, I mean that this a story that I came up with, I deleted my other stories.**

**Quote of the Day: "_Learn from yesterday, Live for today, and hope for _****_tomorrow, By Unknown._**

**Fact of the Day: _A shrimps heart is in it's head_**

**I hope you enjoy the story as much as I love you all and the fun of making it.**

**Disclaimer****: All rights and credits of Harry Potter goes to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

What ever we have done in life, we all start at the same place. What ever I had accomplished in life, I end at where I started. Whatever I have done in life, I get no where, as if I never started. Everybody has those moments where you regret everything you've done. Wishing you could go back and change everything, but the past is the past, we must go forward can't go back but we can shape our future if we do good things now.

In life you learn that nothing is fair, you learn that at every corning, there are love, secrets, pain. regret, happiness, betrayal, and despair. Even though you think you know it but the thing is, you don't. We all have those moments when... when your life changes, your old life gone, friends don't believe you and leave you. Life lesson, always be prepared.

There were many successors in time such as Leonardo da Vinci, the Wright brothers and many others. Everybody thinks they can go big, trust me I tried and thought of it a billion times, well maybe not trying a billion times. My life, your life there so different but so close at times. Everything that happens in life happens for a reason, not because of god and any other being. The world bigger than it looks, it is covered by a veil, covering those that are strange from the mortal eye, only those that are gifted enough can see them.

So where do I begin, I am Alister, Alister Zheng but now known as Treaty. I was born on the 18th of September 2002. I moved from 425 Park Ave, Manhattan New York to 3 Weald Rise, London England with my step-parents, my real parents died in a car crash and my brother died in a gang fight three tears following my parents death. I got into the orphanage thingy thing, I don't know whats it called. I had some friends like um, no wait they moved away in some place in New York, its like pookipey, something like that, well there not important.

In my school life I go to "Weald First & Middle School" I've been considered as a geek, nerd, weird, stupid, and so on and so on. I have no friends, funny how life works, I've been bullied in and outside of school leaving cuts and bruises everywhere. I have this one person that I can call friend but she lives in North Dakota, America. We met on a online game, strange.

When I was in New York, I like I said had friends and I was good to them. I was nice to every one trying to make friends but then again I was abused and bullied again. Some even said that I was emo or goth, I mean does it look like I am emo or goth, I have dark dark brown eyes and black messy hair. I cut my myself three times, luckey number three. I had a dark past but its gotten better now.

Well all story has a beginning and mine is wake up do your normal things in the summer morning. Breakfast is set in front of you and the family already eating and did I mention a step brother? I think Its gonna be a normal summer day but you realize its not just when you were gonna eat and a owl comes in from the front door and into the dinning room with a letter that said in elegant fine ink:

_Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

**Hoped you liked the prologue of my Hogwarts or Harry Potter story what ever way you prefer it. Suggestion in the Review area and if you want to be part of the story P.M. me and favorite, send me your first and last name unless you want me to call you something, thanks you have a good day or night where ever you are. Follow, favorite, and review.**

**-_Student of Hogwarts and C-H-B_**

\/


	2. The Explanation

**Hey guys, whats up hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy (First Reviewer)**

**"Thanks for posting. This has a really unique style. Rock on!" Again special thanks**

**Guest**

**"Show, don't tell" um I really didn't get what he was meant to say**

* * *

**I do not own any rights to Harry Potter, All rights go to J.K. Rowling**

_Hogwarts, A New Dawn of a New Threat_

_Chapter 2: __Explanation_

_Alister_

**Quote: "Life isn't about getting and having, it's about giving and being" –Kevin Kruse**

I didn't now what to expect when an owl just comes and perches it self on the counter. My step-mother stepped out of the state of shock and she threw the objsct she was holding which happens to be a spatula.

"This shouldn't have come for another week or two!" my step-father said as he stood up,

"What do you mea-" as I said but to be cut off by my step-brother,

"Dad I think we should get going,"

"Yeah, we should be going," said my step-dad.

"Not until I know whats going on!" I yell, my step-family turn to look at me seriously,

"We will tell you soon but for now go upstairs to bed room." my step-mother said nervously,

"NO" I shout so loud that the whole neighborhood would have heard.

"IT WASN'T A QUESTION, GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" my step-dad shouted,

"FINE, but you all owe me a explanation!" and with that I ran upstairs into my room and shut it closed. I collapsed on my bed angry and confused, all these questions swirling in my head, repeating it self. I got up grabbed my phone dialed my friend Gabrielle Summers.

**Alister: Bold **_Gabrielle: Italics_

**Hey**

_What's up?_

**Something weird happened, an owl came into the dinner talbe and dropped two letters**

_OMG! That happened to me too. Do you think its a coincidence?_

**I don't know but dad's gonna answer all my question when he get home**

_K, tell me soon, I gotta go shopping._

**See ya!**

Call ended

_**Don't mind me, all I am is just a lonely time lapse**_

_**Time Lapse to 1:30 PM**_

When I heard the front door open and close, I jumped off from my bed and ran downstairs. My step family looked at each other worriedly.

My step-dad said "Son, lets answer your questions" I nodded and sat down.

"So what do you want to know?" my step-mom asked

"I want to read the letter" I asked. My step-dad got up, went to the kitchen where the letters were. He picked them both up and handed the one with my name on it. I opened it and read it

**Hogwarts School of**

**Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmistress: Hormione Weasly ****  
**

_Dear Mr. Treaty,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl no later than the 31st of July_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I stared at the piece of paper in front of me,

"Is this the place that Hayden been going to school?" I asked

"Yes" My step dad replied

"Why wasn't i told about this!?" I said trying to contain my anger.

"Because it is a wizarding law." My stepmother replied

"Wizards? Are you kidding me, this must be a joke!" I shouted then laughed

"Look, wizards and witches are real an so are many mythical creatures" said Hayden **(my step brother)**

"Prove it then!" I shouted as I stood up.

"Fine!" my father yelled **(getting really annoyed of saying step) **as he pulled out a stick probably made out of oak and 12 inches long.

Then he yelled "Avifors" and a ball of light blue spark exploding out of the tip of the stick which then it hit a plate, the plate soon started to shake and instantly, the plate disappeared, where the plate used to be was a pigeon siting.

"What?!" I said in shock and disbelief

"This is called a wand." my mother said pointing to the stick

"A wand? Like that magical pokey stick that wizards use to zap others?" I said.

"Yes a wand" replied Hayden who seen amused

"Now you believe us?" my father said

"I guess?" I said

"Ok then, grab your jacket' we're going somewhere" Mom said

"Go where?" I asked

"To a place called Diagon Alley of course" my dad replied. We all piled into my dad's car and we drove out of the drive way.

"Take this" said Hayden as he gave me a piece of paper sealed in an envelope.

"What is this" I asked as I grabbed it to look at it.

"First year supply list" Hayden said. I looked down to see what I needed

**Hogwarts School of**

**Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**1st year supply list**

Uniform**  
**

Three sets of plain work robes(Black)

(Optional) One plain pointed hat for day use

Protective Gloves (dragon hide)

One winter cloak

Please note all clothes must have a name tag

Collared dress shirt

Dress pants

Boots

_**Books.**_

_Standard Books of Spells _by Miranda Goshawk

_History of Magic by_ Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory by _Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners's Guide to Transfiguration by _Ermeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by_ Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potion by _Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them __by_ Went Scamander

_Doctor's Guide to Time Lord Science by_ The Doctor

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protect _by Quentin Trimble

"Doctor? Doctor who?" I asked "And what is time lord science?" I said. Dad then said " He is a man of many things, he come and goes through out time and space. He travels through box of he calls the TARDIS. Only a few has met him in person." Then i started reading the rest of the list.

**_Other Equipment_**

A wand

1 Cauldron

A set of glass or crystal phials

A telescope

set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl or frog or cat

No broom sticks

"This is a lot of stuff, you sure you can pay for it?" I asked

"Of course we can! We got plenty of Galleons!" Dad replied.

"We are here" said mom as the car jerked to a stopped.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, also remember to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks a lot! Peace**

**~Student of Hogwarts and C-H-B**


End file.
